Users often use search engines to identify web pages or other content of interest to the user. The user begins a search by entering a word or phrase, often referred to as a search string, into a text field of the search engine. The search engine uses the search string to identify content that is relevant to the search string. The identified content, referred to as search results, is generally presented as a list, where each entry in the list corresponds to a different search result or different webpage. The entries are typically arranged based upon relevance, where relevance may be determined based upon how closely the search result matches the entry, a click-through rate for the search result, the amount of content that links to the search result, etc. A search result may include a title of the webpage, an extracted portion of the webpage, etc., and the user may scroll through the one or more search results to locate a search result of interest or may refine the search string to view other search results.